


Splashes of Blue

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 1944年，苏联空军曾经短暂地在东线和美国空军合作于是一位飞行员在乌克兰遇上了他的俄罗斯搭档短篇已完结
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Splashes of Blue

Splashes of Blue

1.

他的俄罗斯人名叫红色尼古拉。

那个俄罗斯人的名字显然不是红色，也不是尼古拉。戴维纯粹为了方便，才随便安了这么个绰号，要是整个分队的人都跟着叫起来，他可控制不了。

戴维所在的战斗机小队来到波尔塔瓦才三天——他甚至还不会念这个地方的名字，乌克兰某个鸟不生蛋的角落，指挥官声称苏联人慷慨地提供了机场，协助第八航空队“重击柏林”，在戴维看来，这地方根本不算个机场，只是一片压平的泥地，散落着帐篷。指挥部是帐篷，后勤部是帐篷，飞行员宿舍是帐篷，简直是个“他妈的飞天游牧部落”，用大块头波诺的话来说，波诺是德克萨斯人，对世界上的一切都非常有意见。

红色尼古拉是他的俄罗斯人，之所以使用物主形容词，是因为戴维是他的新搭档，两人要用同一个帐篷。从第一天开始就不怎么顺利，要是你们谁都不会说对方的语言，那无论做什么都不会特别顺利。整整三十分钟的激烈比划，并且不慎打碎了一只杯子之后，两人都坐了下来，陷入气恼的沉默，尼古拉踢了踢他的小腿，说了句什么，指了指自己的脑袋。

“我不知道你在说什么。”戴维回答，“但去你妈的，顺便去他妈的联合作战。”

他的俄罗斯人冲他微笑。

2.

理论上，戴维和红色尼古拉合作驾驶Skymaster，实际上是戴维在驾驶，并防止尼古拉劫持这架飞机。他的俄罗斯人对仪表读数很没有耐心，而且对Skymaster所需的飞行高度有非常不一样的想法。戴维迅速学会了怎样用俄语说“不”，并下定决心在必要时把俄罗斯人丢出机舱，不过红色尼古拉没有给他这样的机会，在戴维强烈抗议之后一般会坐下来，开始跟他说话，语气平和，有时候自己笑起来。

“这样非常可怕，你知道吗？”戴维告诉他，“莫斯科让我和一个疯子搭档，非常感谢，我到底为什么要和你说话？我变得和你一样疯了。”

“非常感谢。”尼古拉模仿道。

“对，谢了，说得还不错，你最好多学一些。”

他的苏联搭档又说了些什么，伸出手，拍了拍戴维的肩膀，起身离开驾驶舱，留下戴维一个人盯着基辅西南偏南云遮雾罩的天空。

3.

波尔塔瓦缺很多东西，但至少伏特加总是有的。军官的帐篷里有暖炉，但飞行员们只能围着火堆分享烈酒，完全就是大块头波诺口中的游牧部落。不过波诺昨天晚上和轰炸机一起被柏林的防空炮火击落了，戴维思忖那个德州人还有没有什么意见。

他坐在火光边缘，略有些冷，但懒得挪动到人群里去。大兵们在一轮一轮地喝酒，祝福罗斯福、斯大林和“他妈的丘吉尔”。临时用打孔金属板铺设的跑道伸向黑暗，戴维从未见过这么浓稠的黑暗，他是在布鲁克林长大的，夜晚从不降临在纽约。乌克兰荒野的黑暗充满野性，他甚至怀疑就算有人举着火把走进去，会被直接吞食，不留下一点光线。

玻璃破碎的声音让他吃了一惊，收回目光，看向火堆，一个喝醉的雷达操作员失手摔了一整瓶没开的伏特加，酒洒在沙地上，映着火光，竟然是黑色的，像血。戴维盯着它看了一会，像是感觉到什么，抬起头，环顾四周。

红色尼古拉注视着他，在火堆的另一边。戴维隔着跳动的火焰和他对视，一时间忘记移开视线。一种突如其来的焦虑抓住了戴维， _他知道了_ ，一个声音在脑海里说， _他能看见我在想什么_ 。

不，他当然不能。戴维忽然站起来，裹紧了外套，踩着颤动的阴影，向帐篷走去。尼古拉并没有跟着来。

4.

“我叫戴维。”他说，测试刚学来的俄语句子。

“戴维。”他的俄罗斯人说，“我知道。”

这是1944年8月17日，在戴维的日程本里，这一天是空白的。

5.

戴维逐渐习惯寻找尼古拉的视线，在新建的机库里，在停机坪上，在驾驶舱里，在搬运弹药箱的时候，睡觉之前。两人总会对视一阵，然后各自移开目光。戴维再也没有学过比“我叫戴维”更复杂的句子，毕竟他在乌克兰的首要任务不是语言课程。

在波尔塔瓦的平坦沃土上，他时常梦见连绵的沙漠。戴维原本在北非服役，同时对付意大利人和沙尘暴。他给尼古拉描述尼罗河上的落日，对方一边缝上开裂的衬衫袖子，一边听他说，在他停顿的时候点头，假装明白。这是他们的沟通方式。

纽扣从尼古拉手里滑落，滚到戴维脚边，俄罗斯人轻轻咒骂了一声，戴维笑起来，捡起纽扣，递了回去。尼古拉伸出手，没有拿纽扣，而是碰了碰戴维的脸，拇指按在他嘴边。应该是因为酒窝，戴维知道自己笑起来有酒窝，只是从来没有特别留意，没理由留意，直到现在。

他等着，看着俄罗斯人的眼睛，想知道下一步是什么。对方也笑了笑，垂下手，把纽扣拿回去，重新把注意力放在衬衫袖子上。

戴维呼了一口气，躺到行军床上，看着帐篷顶。他这才留意到雨声，很微弱，可能刚刚才开始下。春天竟然来了，他从没想过它会来。

6.

“戴维。”他的俄罗斯人说，在驾驶舱里，飞机即将越过波兰的国境线。

他侧过头，好奇副驾驶有什么想说的，尼古拉凑过来吻了他，就在嘴唇上，只持续了一，二，三，也许四秒。他的心跳和引擎噪音混在一起，分不清哪个更嘈杂一些。

没有人再说话。

7.

第45战斗机队九月份撤出波尔塔瓦，机场和他们来时一样冷清。

8.

1998年12月。

“那里什么都没有。”翻译想了想，“可能有人在那里放牛，我想。”

“是吗？”美国游客说，“以前那里有个机场。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我去过。”

“我在这里活了二十三年，从来没听说过有什么机场。”

游客用拐杖戳了戳泥土，好像要检查它的坚实程度，冷风扫过空旷的田野，没有牛，新的铁路在远处若隐若现。

“从来没有人要到这里来。”翻译说，听起来有点像抱怨，只是一点而已。

“我是来找一个人的，不过我不知道他的名字。”美国游客向前走去，走向没有机场的荒野，拉紧围巾，不让它被风吹走，“我以前叫他尼古拉。”

全文完


End file.
